


Ese es el problema

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Si Kuroo tuviese que hacer una lista de las personas pudorosas que conocía, él no se incluiría en ella. Ser visto semidesnudo —o ver a alguien en poca ropa— no es un problema para él, pero, de repente, sus adentros se descontrolan si se trata de Bokuto.





	Ese es el problema

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue la primera idea BoKuroo que tuve hace muchos meses, mientras escribía una de mis historias originales. He aprovechado el concurso de drabbles del grupo Haikyuu Yaoi para escribir esto por fin. Realmente estoy feliz con el resultado :'D

Si Kuroo tuviese que hacer una lista de las personas pudorosas que conocía, él no se incluiría en ella. Solo hacía falta observar su comportamiento en el club para comprobar qué correcta era una decisión así: nunca se escondía al cambiarse de uniforme —del escolar al deportivo y viceversa—, no le importaba si alguien lo atrapaba goteando al salir de las duchas ni antes de cubrirse con una toalla en un _onsen_ , secarse el sudor con el borde de la camiseta que cargase puesta en medio de una práctica o juego no era la gran cosa, ni siquiera tener a alguien más en el espacio de al lado en un baño público era incómodo para él.

La indiferencia a ser visto en trapos menores era algo con lo que había nacido, prácticamente. Podían preguntarle a Kenma si no le creían; ¿cuántas veces frunció el ceño luego de un corto vistazo a su cuerpo y devolverle la mirada a su consola? «Preferiría no saber qué clase de ropa interior usas, Kuro» era una reacción común a esas ocasiones a la que solo contestaba con una risilla y un rebate pausado e insistente, como de costumbre.

En su opinión, tenía un buen cuerpo, así que no había razones para avergonzarse de él ni para darle pena exhibirlo de vez en cuando. Tampoco era que lo presumiera, solo no sentía incomodidad al mostrar más piel de lo normal por unos segundos en momentos donde era inevitable. No obligaría a nadie a cerrar o tapar sus ojos ni a voltear al lado contrario mientras se cubría, los demás eran libres de elegir entre seguir en lo suyo con calma y admirar o celar su físico. Si se encontraba con los chicos adecuados, era hasta divertido; ¿cuántas veces comparó musculaturas con Tora?

Solo había unas muy contadas excepciones a su regla, y una de ellas se había sumado recientemente desde su lista de personas que le daban igual. No tenía idea del día exacto en el que no pudo ver más a Bokuto sin algo que tapase su torso sin que su interior enloqueciera, solo estaba seguro de que tampoco era capaz de quitarse la parte superior de su ropa con la amenaza de ser visto por esos ojos de apariencia casi depredadora. A pesar de conocer el motivo exacto de su nuevo recato, le costó aceptar que _él_ fuese quien activase al adolescente hormonado que aún era.

Por eso, aun estando en su propia casa, Kuroo fue a cambiarse el uniforme de práctica del club por ropa fresca para el hogar en el baño; pues Bokuto estaba de visita y en su habitación, también quitándose la vestimenta sudada para colocarse una limpia. Según sus cálculos, debían tardar más o menos lo mismo en estar listos, pues llevaban casi las mismas prendas, solo que de colores distintos; por lo que regresó a su cuarto en cuanto terminó de arreglarse. Grave error; al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por la piel descubierta de la espalda y piernas de su amigo. La imagen le provocó una inhalación aguda, imposible de pasar desapercibida.

—¿Uh? —Bokuto giró a darle la cara, lo cual empeoraba todo. Kuroo pudo oírse a sí mismo decir las palabras de Kenma en su cabeza: ¡no deseaba saber qué ropa interior usaba!—. ¡Oh, eres rápido! Recién me ponía pantalones. —Levantó el mono en sus manos para demostrarlo.

—Sí, apúrate con eso —murmuró con la mirada a un lado.

—¿Hm? ¿Eso es vergüenza? —preguntó, juguetón—. ¡No me digas que te cambiaste aparte por eso!

—Solo cuidaba tu privacidad. —Se encogió de hombros, aunque aún no lo miraba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no volteas hacia acá? —No hubo respuesta—. ¡Ah! —Chasqueó—. ¿Envidias mis músculos? —canturreó.

—¿Qué? No —negó de inmediato, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hm, de verdad no entiendo cuál es el problema. Los dos somos chicos.

—Ese es precisamente el problema —soltó antes de siquiera procesarlo en su filtro cerebro-lengua. Cuando se percató de lo dicho, sus pulmones contuvieron todo el aire y abrió muy bien los ojos.

Bokuto no lucía tan diferente, solo que semidesnudo. El silencio no debió durar más de diez segundos, pero, para la desesperación del más alto, transcurrieron horas hasta que por fin hubo más reacción a su imprudencia. La ceja izquierda del de cabellos en escala de grises se alzó, mientras que la derecha se dirigió más al centro, haciendo que su mirada pareciera más cazadora que nunca. Su sonrisa ladina creciente no hizo más que acentuar esa característica. Lo único que no combinaba con su imagen eran los pantalones por debajo de sus rodillas y su postura agachada por culpa de los mismos.

—¿Bokuto…? —susurró, no muy seguro de qué esperar.

Como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, se deshizo de los pantalones y los tiró sin fijarse realmente de a dónde. Los latidos y la temperatura en las mejillas de Kuroo aumentaron. Se sentía diminuto, sin importar que fuese el de mayor estatura entre los dos. Sin cambiar de expresión, Bokuto se acercó tortuosamente despacio a él, apresándolo de a poco contra la puerta. Se detuvo cuando no hubo más espacio por donde avanzar. La proximidad le permitió notar la dilatación de sus delgadas pupilas, haciéndole tragar grueso. ¿Acaso…?

—No es un problema si los dos lo tenemos —dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

Kuroo quiso reír por la lógica tan casi incomprensible que solía seguir, pero los impulsos que nunca esperó dejar de suprimir dominaron todo lo demás. Imitó la sonrisa ladina, y justo después echó su problema a un lado o, mejor dicho, a su ropa y pudor ante Bokuto.


End file.
